


PASSING FANCY MORNING

by HajarKim



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Florists, Flowers, M/M, Morning Routines, Mornings, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HajarKim/pseuds/HajarKim
Summary: A florist passing through ordinary morning at his shop with his helper and the community he lives in until...





	PASSING FANCY MORNING

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: The oneshot story is very light. I hope everyone enjoy reading it. This is my first time writing a oneshot fan fiction. Looking forward to some comments, the good and the bad ones. Thank you. 

**PASSING FANCY MORNING**

 

        Jinhwan carries his routine as usual that morning before he opens the shop. He puts the flowers in their respective vase and make sure he puts them neatly as it will be such a hassle for customers if he arranged them improperly  . He also gathers some yellow roses to make a bouquet as Bobby told him yesterday there will be someone picking up the yellow roses bouquet in the afternoon. While doing the bouquet, his mind keeps on thinking to whom the bouquet will go because he always believes that every recipient of his flowers would appreciate the bouquet wholeheartedly as it is from their loved ones. Then, he goes to spray some of his flowers. He unconsciously hums to an old classic song until he finishes the task. Bobby comes in and greets him gleefully like any other day, “Bruh! The weather is so good today!” Then, he puts up a high-five to Jinhwan and Jinhwan grabs it and says, “Impressive bruh, you're not late today.” Bobby excitedly proclaims, “I managed to cut the traffic today.”

        As an employer, Jinhwan only has Bobby as his helper. He hired Bobby because he is a trustworthy man and friendly with this neighbourhood. The neighbourhood in which they have both lived for five years is now accustomed to Bobby's friendliness and respects for others. He understands Bobby always comes in late in the morning because on his weekdays he helps the elderly in this neighborhood to guide and do safety rounds because  robbery cases often occurred, so Jinhwan lets him slide even if he comes in an hour late. Jinhwan believes he still could manage some chores in the morning without his help, but he will need Bobby's help in the afternoon because customers mostly will come to the shop and pick up their bouquets. Bobby is good at remembering their regular customers and also eloquent in ensuring them to keep on trusting their shop. Bobby then starts his work at the shop as he grabs his apron and scissors to trim some flowers. He takes a lily, then he takes a red rose, then he takes a daisy and few other flowers which he thinks suit the flower arrangements. Bobby does his job efficiently as he puts each order on tab. He then goes to the front door to turn the 'closed’ sign to 'open’.

      Jinhwan is at the door giving morning greetings to the passers-by and sees some familiar faces, like the uncle from the seventh floor who gave him money when he was planning to open the shop in the neighborhood. The committee was encouraging him to open his shop because there was “no such shop before”, they said. Uncle Yang gave him some money to start his business and he said Jinhwan does not have to pay him back as long as his shop is doing well. Jinhwan is glad that his small shop is doing well and managed to gain attention from customers outside from the small town. Donghyuk passes by the shop with his motorcycle before he sends his delivery. Donghyuk is fast to brake and stop exactly in front of Jinhwan. “Good morning hyung! Is Bobby hyung inside?” Donghyuk asks. “He's there.” Jinhwan points at Bobby who is tapping his order list and shaking his head at the same time. It looks like he has lost his focus or like he could not keep up with the order. “Oh, he seems busy. I'll come back some other time, hyung. Anyways hyung, I saw Hanbin hyung this morning and he's wandering around as if he's thinking of something.”

        Donghyuk mentions Hanbin, a man who thinks he is lonely. He always talks about finding true love and freedom whenever the four of them gather, but he seems too busy to find them because he keeps on wandering and thinking in the alley, on the stairs and sometimes on the streets every morning, trying to write a perfect love story for his novel. That is how he finds inspiration, he said. Jinhwan casually replies to Donghyuk, “We've known him for five years and that's how he is every morning. I'm happy that he doesn't go wild with all the thoughts he has. He's a smart guy you know.” Donghyuk nods and excuses himself to go and continue his delivery. “I better go now, or Mr. Song will scold me for late deliveries. Mr. Song is really fussy when it comes to late deliveries. He might as well cut off my salary, hyung. ” And Donghyuk sees Bobby raise his hand to greet him from his seat, and Donghyuk waves his right hand at Bobby. This morning is like every other morning Jinhwan has. It is ordinary and mellow and the flowers are so fresh that the lilies look radiant and smell therapeutic.

        A customer comes in as Jinhwan is about to check on Bobby and the bouquets he is working on. “Hello, Good morning!” He can hear a cheerful voice. “I'd like a bouquet of flowers please. But not with roses, she hates roses, she said she dislikes them because they have thorns and she’s afraid she'll hurt herself. Maybe a combination of sunflowers, daisies and carnations will be good.” The voice gives swift remarks. “Hi, hello, there.” Jinhwan and Bobby greet the boy as they approach to where the boy is. Bobby easily starts a conversation, “We're glad to be at your service but why the rush?”. It is Chanwoo, the richest boy in the neighborhood. His father works as a marketing director in a famous electrical appliances company in Seoul, but Chanwoo and his father stay in this small neighborhood because his father wants to stay close to where the memories of his late-wife lie. “Bruh, tell me, what's the rush?” Bobby repeats. “Oh we're going on a date later, this afternoon. I just need to give her something memorable.” Chanwoo exclaims.

      “It's hours away kid. You still got the time.” Jinhwan says while sneakily looking at a tall, built man outside the shop. “Who's that guy? Your bodyguard?” Jinhwan points at the man. Chanwoo looks at Jinhwan and nods. “Yes, he isn't new. He's been around with me for 3 months. I think you guys have seen him following me around this neighbourhood, my dad won't allow me to go back from night class or the academy alone. He said Junhoe is my shield when he's gone for work in Seoul. My dad is so scared that I’ll get robbed or the house will get robbed when I'm alone. I’m the only child you know. He loves me that much.” Jinhwan laughs. “This kid!” Bobby gives Chanwoo's head a noogie for telling the story shamelessly. “Your dad loves you. You should love him back, not date some girl when he's not around. I know it's your break, but you should study too.” Jinhwan recalls about the figure he sees outside the shop. “I’ve seen him before. I saw him talking with Uncle Yang every so often.” Chanwoo replies, “They are great buddy you know. Uncle Yang likes him. Maybe because he is good looking. You know how Uncle Yang has been saying that he wants a handsome son-in-law for his daughter.” Bobby chuckles. “Dude, his daughter has a rich boyfriend!” Chanwoo then exclaims, “but he’s ugly, according to Uncle Yang. He wants a handsome man for her. Like us. You know Uncle Yang been pestering me since I was 9 years old.” Chanwoo laughs goofily. “Stop your crap kiddo. Follow me.”  Bobby replies. Chanwoo then follows Bobby to the flower corner to choose flowers for his bouquet. Bobby shows him the sunflower and its different sizes so Chanwoo could pick them himself.

       Jinhwan goes to the front door to check on Chanwoo's bodyguard, Junhoe. “So, Mr. Junhoe, would you like to buy some flowers too?” Jinhwan is trying to communicate with Junhoe so he won't be left alone while Bobby and Chanwoo are busy with the bouquet. “Don't the flowers smell great today? As great as the weather, aren’t they?” “Yes, the flowers are fresh and also great.” Jinhwan seems able to communicate with Junhoe, so he tries to say more. “You know the reason I work at this shop is because I love seeing people come in and out, chattering about flowers and their loved ones. Every story sounds beautiful and pleasing.” Jinhwan talks as he walks to check on his lilacs. “Don't you have a story too? I think you must have a story, between you and then flowers that freshly bloom in your shop.” Junhoe murmurs the question as he is standing right behind Jinhwan. Jinhwan can feel his breath and turns immediately and sees the tall, built Junhoe is right in front of him. Junhoe continues, “I want to know your story. You always look out the window from your cash box every evening and cry whenever it's raining in the evening. You organize the daisies in a bouquet on rainy days and put them on display, and you repeat it on every rainy evening. Whenever anyone tries to buy the composed bouquets, you say they’re not for sale.” Junhoe looks at Jinhwan endearingly as if he were trying to convey something.

        Jinhwan is surprised at how Junhoe can discover his evening habits after his work ends every day. He never let Bobby see that side of him because he knows Bobby will worry about him. “How...do you... You... Did you… Are you the...” Jinhwan stumbles on his words as he cannot find the right words to say. Junhoe is a stranger to him. He never pays attention to Junhoe. For him, Junhoe is just a tall-built bodyguard living with Chanwoo in this neighbourhood taking care of Chanwoo's safety. Suddenly, Jinhwan recalls his memories of seeing Junhoe talking with Uncle Yang. He knew Junhoe every so often catches up with Uncle Yang and they happened to meet nearby his shop as he sees everything through his window. _“Maybe that’s when he started to notice my evening habits. He was there all the while.”_ Jinhwan’s mind mutters. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out.” Junhoe's husky voice becomes clear to Jinhwan as they are now standing closer to each other. “To be honest, your evening habits are not weird to me, but like you said, there's a story in everyone, between them and flowers, so you have one too. Maybe you're attached to your story and can't let go, as no one is around to talk about it. I…I want to know the story. I'm interested in your story. You have listened to many stories but none of them listen to yours. I'm willing to be your listening mate,” Junhoe confesses while looking at the petite Jinhwan, and he could not bother with the phone vibrating in his pocket as his eyes are fixed on Jinhwan.

        Jinhwan is dumbstruck as Junhoe's confession is so sincere that he starts to feel his heart thumping fast and begins to feel that he wants to give more attention to this man, he wants to have him for one night to have a casual laid-back conversation and he wants to have a drink with him so he gets the right mood to tell his stories. Jinhwan feels connected to him somehow. Jinhwan knows he needs to let his heart, mind and soul out since he could never do it before. He does not know if Junhoe wants to go out and have a drink. He barely knows him. He does not know if he is a good drinker or a lightweight like Hanbin. He never had a chance to tell the three boys his heart because they always pass out after every drink and Bobby ends up sending Donghyuk and Hanbin home. “ _Why would I ask Junhoe out for a drink when I don't know him at all._ ” His mind mutters. Then, Junhoe takes out a card. “This is my card and there's my number.” Junhoe points at the card and glances at Jinhwan. “Call me or just text me whenever you're ready to tell your story. I'll be waiting.” Jinhwan takes the card in awe, and Junhoe starts to move as Chanwoo begins to show signs of stepping out from the shop.

        “Good luck with your date kiddo! I hope you won't ruin it!” Bobby shouts at Chanwoo as he begins to enter the car. “Uh-h! I get it hyung!” Chanwoo casually replies to him. Junhoe steals a few glances at Jinhwan as he begins to enter the car, and Jinhwan smiles when Junhoe's eyes meet his. “Hyung, what was that? There's something right? Right? Right? Right?” Bobby babbles as he watches Jinhwan smile broadly at Junhoe. Upon seeing Junhoe leave, Jinhwan knows today is not an ordinary mellow morning to him. Today marks his first peculiar morning because he had meet an interesting man named Junhoe, and he fancies this morning more than any other mornings he’s had. Bobby leaves him at the front door and hums rhythmically. Junhoe's name card is now kept nicely inside Jinhwan apron's right pocket. “Junhoe is waiting.” Jinhwan whispers.

 


End file.
